Julia Slater
"My dancing style is not a choice. Its my life. Even though I went to a school that wouldn't allow hip hop style of dancing I still did it seccretly. Also, my former dance partner decided to.... I don't want to talk about." Julia in First Dance First Song Julia Grace Slater '''is a main character in '''Glee: The New Generation Fanon. Julia is a dancer and gymnast. She first appears in the premiere episode Ever Since. Julia is a sophomore at William McKinley High School. She is a former student at Brightfield Academy for the Arts as a dancer and singer. She transfered schools before ninth grade. She is dance partners with Lucas Rosin. She is former dance partners with Parker Davis. She is the co-captain of the New Directions. She is part of the gymnastics team and the dance team at William McKinley High School. Julia is portrayed by Sara Paxton. Biography Nothing is known about her life before Brightfield Academy. Life at Brightfield Academy for the Arts Julia starting going to school at Brightfield when she was eight. She met Parker Davis on her first day at Brightfield. Julia and Parker became dance partners after month of dancing together since Julia's first day. Julia had a small group of friends which includes Parker, Kelly Bright, and Violet Rivere. Julia was roommates with Kelly and Violet. In the sixth grade, a girl named Elizabeth Rowans transfered to Brightfield Academy. Julia was jealous of her because both Elizabeth and Julia both had feelings for Parker. Elizabeth became dance partners with a guy named Bennett Snart. Elizabeth and Bennett didn't get along. For two years, Julia and Parker had drifted apart because of Elizabeth. Julia thought that Elizabeth was going to steal Parker from her as a dance partner. Which is true. In eighth grade, Julia had already started getting dance lessons from a choreographer who was teaching her hip hop style dance without telling Parker. She found out Parker was secretly dancing with Elizabeth also. Parker decides publicly annouces that he is switching partners to his girlfriend Elizabeth Rowans. Julia decides to leave Brightfield Academy without telling Parker or anyone else that went to Brightfield Academy. Bennett and an artist named Drew Colton also transfers, but they transfer to Dalton Academy. Life at a public school Julia starts living with her older brother Elijah Slater, who was a lawyer. Julia starts going to William McKinley High School. She joins the gymnastics team and the dance team. Her choreographer gives her a new dance partner named Lucas Rosin. Lucas and Julia became close friends. She became close friends with a girl on her dance team named Alexa Evanson. Julia decides to join the New Directions at the beginning of tenth grade. She auditions with the song Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You). Personality Julia is a tough, brave, smart, honest, loyal, beautiful, flexible, caring, kind, and trustworthy. She has trust issues after the whole situation with Parker and what he did. She is very talented. She knows many different styles of dances and she knows gymnastics. Relationships Parker Davis : See Parker and Julia- Parlia Julia and Parker met on Julia's first day at Brightfield Academy for the Arts. Julia and Parker became dance partners after Julia being there for a month. They became super close and they both had crushes on eachother, but never admitted to each other. Their relationshipbecame distance after Elizabeth Rowans arrives to Brightfield Academy. Parker starts secretly dancing with Elizabeth without Julia knowing. This went on for three years until she found out that Parker and Elizabeth secretly danced and were dating. Julia left because of that. She didn't realize that Parker was upset about her transfering, when he returns from his dance tour. Friends Bennett Snart : See Bennett and Julia Julia and Bennett became friends when Elizabeth transfers to Brightfield Academy for the Arts. Bennett and Julia both don't like Elizabeth for different reasons. Bennett and Julia became close to one another, while going to the same school. Both of them transfered schools in eighth grade, after the accoument of their dancing partners, well former dance partners, dating/becoming new dance partners. The duo are still in touch with one another, after they both transfered. Songs Solos Season One *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson (Ever Since) Gallery This will happened soon Trivia *Julia still has feelings for Parker. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dancer Category:William McKinley High School Student Category:Gymnast Category:New Directions Members Category:Former Brightfield Academy Student